


It Had to Be You

by ReawakenedTales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedTales/pseuds/ReawakenedTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are coming to terms with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina paced frantically in her study. Her mind racing with thoughts she did not want to even contemplate. This woman, the mother of her son, had her in a tailspin. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had her flings, but this was something new, something different. Regina had not felt this way about anyone, even Robin, since she lost Daniel. This was going to be difficult. Regina was sure that Emma did not feel the same way as she did. 

Regina had to think. There were too many questions that needed to be answered. When did these feelings start? How could she not have known? Was Emma into women? How could she find out if Emma would even consider her as a romantic partner?

“I cannot think about this now” Regina stated to the empty study. She spun around and poured herself a highball glass full of bourbon. As she walked over to the sofa, the bourbon started to disappear and Regina had to turn around and refill it before eventually taking a seat on the sofa. Glancing across to the fireplace, she flicked her wrist and lit a fire. With thoughts and new realizations racing through her head, Regina was very thankful that Henry was staying with Emma at the loft. 

After finishing her second glass of bourbon, Regina walked over to her desk and grabbed a legal pad and pen. There is no time like the present to start dissecting these questions and thoughts. First thing to tackle: When had these feelings began? 

Regina stared at the empty lines. The question tumbled through her mind. Suddenly she found herself thinking of the first time Emma had touched her. It was just a simple gesture. They had been at the diner discussing how allowing Henry to spend time with Emma would work. It was a closed adoption and Emma had relinquished all of her rights to be a parent to Henry but since he had found her and brought her to town, there was no going back and no keeping Henry from seeing her. Regina remembered that she was trying to convey to Emma that Henry was her son and not Emma’s and that it was only for Henry’s well-being that she was even talking, nonetheless, contemplating allowing Emma to spend time with him. Emma had reached across the table and gently placed her hand on top of Regina’s. At that moment, Regina and Emma’s eyes locked and there was a surprising ease that overtook Regina. It was warm, pleasant, and welcome. 

Regina shook her head. That couldn’t be it. That was only a moment in which Emma had tried to make her more at ease with the situation they were facing. There had to be another time, another moment that had started these feelings. Maybe it was their first fight.

After Emma decided to stay in town and took the job offer as Sheriff, things shifted between them. Regina was angry that she would be so presumptuous about staying and becoming an everyday factor in Henry’s life. At the diner they resolved that Henry could visit Emma in Boston one weekend a month. Regina thought it was a very generous deal. After all, Emma had no rights regarding Henry. Allowing him to stay with her in Boston one weekend a month would allow Regina to get away for the weekend and Henry to see Emma. Everyone could be happy with this arrangement. But no, Miss Swan wanted to renegotiate. She wanted more time, enough that she was leaving her life in Boston. She was leaving her job and home to start over in rural Maine. This decision caused Regina to confront Miss Swan. 

Regina knocked on Emma’s door at the B&B. As Emma opened the door, Regina pushed her foot in the doorway and quipped, “We had an arrangement Miss Swan. I thought you understood your role in Henry’s life.” Emma just stood there in her tight jeans and white tank top with a black bra showing. Regina had been caught off guard as she stared at the blonde standing before her. Emma’s taught arms on display before her made Regina swallow, hard. Gathering her composure she stood before the blonde letting the words she had stated moments before hang in the air. Emma started to say something and Regina held up her hand signaling Emma should not say anything. “How could you begin to think that staying here is a good idea? At this rate, you will be lucky to see my son in passing. Do you understand what I am saying Miss Swan?” Regina stated and stared at the woman before her. 

Emma stepped aside in the doorway and signaled for Regina to enter the room. As Regina fumed, Emma looked calm and collected. Regina sat down on the loveseat and Emma sat down across from her in the armchair. Emma started, “I know that we had an arrangement and I know that you are Henry’s mom, not me. The thing is I want to get to know the child that I gave birth to. He is part of me and I cannot leave now that I know who he is. I didn’t ever expect to see him again. I don’t want to force my way into his life or yours but I cannot walk away now. When he was born I wanted him to have his best chance. From what I see, you have given him that. All I am asking for is the chance to know him as well. It may not be a good idea to stick around but I hope you will understand that I at least need to stay here for him. He sought me out, he ran away to Boston on a bus to find me, he brought me to Storybrooke. I owe it to him to at least try and get to know him.”

Regina just sat there, fuming but listening. Miss Swan’s face was sincere, childlike even. Miss Swan smiled at her. This made Regina fume even more. “Miss Swan, if you stay I can assure you that I will not allow you to see Henry, let alone spend time with him or get to know him. It is selfish of you to presume that you can force your way into his life and disrupt it. For ten years I have been there for him and I am not going to let you waltz into his life just because you have decided that you want to get to know him. What happens to him if you decide to leave in a week, a month, or six months? Gone, without a trace. It would not be in his best interest to get to know you. He may have sought you out. He is a curious child. But I will not let you into his life to only disappoint him and leave me to pick up the pieces after you decide you no longer want him in your life, again.”

Miss Swan’s eyes had watered on Regina’s words. Regina began to feel a twinge of guilt but she had said what she felt. Miss Swan was not going to burst into their lives and then turn around and leave when it was no longer convenient for her to stay. Regina was not going to allow her to hurt Henry in any way. He may be angry at her for not allowing him to get to know his birth mother but it was for his own good. She did not want to have to pick up the pieces of his heart when this woman who sat before her rejected him. 

Emma stood up and walked to the window. “I would never do that to Henry. You have to believe me. All I want is the chance to get to know him. I understand what it feels like to not know who your birth parents are. I was dropped off as a newborn outside a hospital in Boston. I am a child of the system. I promise you that if you will allow me to get to know Henry; I will not disappear from his life.”

Regina was surprised at this confession but her mind was made up. This stranger would not worm her way into Henry’s life. “Miss Swan, please understand that you are not welcome in Henry’s life, neither now nor in the future. My mind is made up. I suggest you return to Boston and forget about my son.” With that, Regina stood up and walked out of the room. She felt somewhat remorseful about what Miss Swan had revealed to her and was surprisingly curious to know more about the blonde’s life. But Regina was nothing if not decisive. She had spoken her mind and was looking forward to not having Miss Swan in her life. 

After making note of the memories, Regina thought, maybe it wasn’t just one instance that had started these feelings. Maybe it was the culmination of each encounter, each glance, and each touch. She looked up at the mantle clock. It was late and she was tired. Morning would come early and she had meetings all day tomorrow. Regina decided to go to bed and not think about these things until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

That same night….

“Regina please don’t go, we can work this out,” Emma cried out. With a start, Emma sat up in bed. She glanced over at Henry, thankfully asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. Slowly she lay back down. What the hell was happening? That dream seemed so real. 

Emma had to dissect the dream. In the dream she confessed her love for Regina and Regina had not taken it well. That is all Emma could remember. After Emma had reached out and taken Regina’s hand while they were talking at the beach, Emma had looked her in the eyes and finally confessed what she had been feeling for a couple of years. At that confession, Regina had pulled her hand away, turned and walked to the water’s edge, and then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke while Emma cried out to her. 

Would Regina really take her confession so poorly? She was completely confused but it was just a dream. What transpired earlier had given her real hope that maybe Regina felt the same or at least was interested in Emma as more than just a co-parent and maybe friend. But maybe she was imagining everything that she thought had hinted at Regina loving her as well. They were always glancing at each other and would touch each other on the hand or arm in a way that felt different than anything Emma had ever experienced. It felt warm and comforting but also was intense. Neal’s touch never had that effect on her. Hook’s touch was far from that effect and he always made her feel like a piece of meat or object to be conquered. None of her other relationships or sexual encounters ever felt this way. And all that had happened between herself and Regina were small touches and glances but there was something between them that she could not deny. 

Ruby had told Emma of Regina’s “affairs” with her ladies-in-waiting and other princesses back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma also had her share of girlfriends and labeled herself as bi-sexual but her sexuality and sexual past had never come up since she came to Storybrooke. Surely people knew, but in reality, only Ruby had ever talked to her about relationships in a way that was not completely heterosexual. Not even her parents had asked her about her dating past, except for Neal. 

Emma had to rethink what she had done earlier. Asking Regina to have lunch with her at the park, alone, seemed like an innocent thing to do at the time. She even offered to get Granny’s to go and drive them. Regina agreed but stipulated that she would not ride in the “yellow death trap” so Emma agreed to pick her up in the patrol car. She pulled the car up in front of the town hall where Regina was waiting outside for her. When Emma stopped the car, Regina took a step toward the passenger door but Emma jumped out and ran around the front of the car and opened the door for Regina and ushered her into the car. Regina had looked shocked, but then when Emma slipped back into the driver’s seat Regina just looked at her and softly smiled. And Emma also noticed that Regina’s cheeks had flushed. 

They didn’t speak during the short drive to the park. It was a comfortable silence. Emma parked the car and again jumped out and opened Regina’s door for her, taking her hand as she exited the car. Why had she done that again? This wasn’t a date, this was just lunch and Emma had asked Regina so that she could discuss Henry asking her for a puppy. As Regina stood there, Emma gathered a blanket from the backseat and the bagged lunch from Granny’s, a grilled chicken Caesar salad for Regina and a cheeseburger and extra fries, because Regina likes to steal fries instead of ordering them for herself, for Emma. They had walked over to the pond and spread out the blanket. As she removed the lunches from the bag, Regina asked her what had prompted this impromptu lunch.

“Well, I asked you to lunch because Henry has been asking me for a puppy for his birthday and I would like to get him one but I cannot make that decision alone, since it will likely be us who take care of it” Emma confessed. “Oh, he has been asking me for a dog since he was five. I never would say yes because I knew he wasn’t old enough to take care of a dog, but he is 13 now and maybe we should consider his request this year” Regina replied. Emma was stunned and just looked at Regina. She never expected that reaction. After a few moments, they continued to discuss the role a dog would play in Henry’s life and theirs. As they ate, Regina and Emma came up with ground rules for Henry and set up consequences if he did not follow through with caring for the dog. After they finished eating and had reached the conclusion that if Henry agreed to the rules and consequences they would get him a dog for his birthday, the ladies gathered their belongings and headed back to the car. 

When they reached the car, Emma again opened the door for Regina and took her hand to help her into the car. Again, Regina smiled softly and had flushed cheeks when Emma got in the car. On the way back to the town hall, Regina told Emma that the dog they get for Henry should be adopted, not bought. This surprised Emma because she thought Regina would insist on a pedigree dog and Emma was planning on insisting that they all visit the shelter and let Henry pick out a dog there. Emma must have started grinning because Regina asked what had made her so happy. Emma told her that she thought it was a wonderful idea to get a shelter dog, puppy or adult, instead of an expensive pedigree dog. 

As Emma pulled up in front of the town hall and stopped the car, Regina sat in her seat and didn’t move. Emma jumped out of the car and opened up Regina’s door and took her hand, again, to help her out of the car. When Emma closed the door, Regina reached out and touched Emma’s upper arm and thanked her for a lovely lunch and discussion about Henry. At that, she turned and walked into the building. Emma returned to work and spent the evening with Henry and her parents. The whole rest of the day she tried to not think of the fact that she had opened the car door for Regina and held her hand four times and that Regina had touched her and seemed genuinely thankful and sincere at their parting. She had told herself she wouldn’t think about everything and that she wouldn’t read into the interaction until she had time alone to contemplate everything, but being awake in the middle of the night with everyone else asleep is essentially alone. 

Regina had touched her upper arm and thanked her. That had never happened before. Emma had touched Regina on her upper arm before but Regina had never touched Emma anywhere except her forearm or hand. This felt more intimate than the other touches. Emma laid there questioning the intention, if any, of that gesture. Did it mean anything or was it just something that had felt innocent and natural to Regina? There were so many questions that she had. But she could not get the look on Regina’s face as her hand was on her arm out of her mind. It was sincere, almost loving. That look was nothing like anything Emma had ever seen on her face before except for when Regina would look at Henry when she would tell him that she loved him. 

Emma turned and looked at the clock. It was almost 6 am and her alarm would be going off in a few minutes. She decided that she needed to ask Ruby more questions about Regina. She knew that Regina had been with women before, but had she ever had a relationship with one. Could Regina have feelings for her? Would Regina be open to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Regina despised budget meetings. Since the curse broke, everyone had prioritized their own interests. The constant bickering of what projects the budget would allow drove her crazy, plus it was even harder now to afford anything because the townspeople were reluctant to pay taxes or even work in some cases. Grumpy wanted the Rabbit Hole to serve free drinks to the dwarves each night after they finished working in the mines, Snow wanted updated books and materials for the school, Whale wanted to hire doctors from the outside, and on and on. It never ended. After an hour of people making suggestions of projects and expenditures, Regina looked at her notes and noticed that there was only one person in the meeting who had not made a single request, Emma.

“Ms. Swan, as everyone else has made their requests, is there anything you would like to add to the discussion or should we adjourn for the day,” Regina remarked. Emma had been lost in her own head, still thinking of the dream and the picnic. Caught off guard, Emma replied, “Um, well Regina, the only item I have on my list that the Sheriff Department requires is a deputy sheriff.” Immediately Regina looked at Emma and simply said, “No.” Moving on, Regina said that she would review the suggestions and prioritize them before the final budget meeting that was already scheduled for the end of the week.  
The meeting was adjourned and everyone gathered their belongings and filed out of the room, except Emma. Emma just sat there. 

“May I help you, Ms. Swan?” asked Regina as Emma just stared at her. Emma could not believe that Regina had just said no to her request and had not even given it any thought or contemplation. Just no and move along. “Why did you say no to my request for a deputy? I cannot work every hour of every day nor be everywhere a sheriff is needed. A deputy would help me so much, I know hiring someone is expensive and that money is tight but the safety of Storybrooke should be a priority, plus the dwarves and their drinking can almost be a full time job in itself,” Emma remarked as Regina walked to her side of the table and sat down.

“You don’t understand, Emma. I want to hire a deputy but there is not enough money in the budget for it. There is barely enough money to pay for anything that was requested today. I propose that the sheriff department be on call rather than on duty. Unless you have something to deal with, your time is yours. Your pay and benefits will stay the same but now you won’t be tied to the station. What do you think?” 

Emma was stunned. She had never thought that it might even be an option to not sit in the sheriff station 8 hours a day; 7 days a week plus being on call the rest of the time. Generally, nothing happened except dealing with the dwarves when they were drunk and causing trouble or the occasional fight or other minor offenses. “Wow. That would be great. You would do that for me,” Emma replied.

A small smile showed on Regina’s face. “Yes, I would. It doesn’t seem fair to tie you to your desk and have you on call all the time. Plus, it interferes with our arrangement regarding our son and his time with you. And this may give us all a chance to have a weekly dinner together,” Regina explained. 

Emma was sure that her mouth was hanging open. “You want to have dinner, each week with me and Henry?” Emma asked. 

Regina cringed. She couldn’t believe that she had suggested a weekly dinner but she had and she meant it. “Yes, I would like it if the three of us could have dinner each Friday night. It would allow both of us to talk to Henry and spend quality time with him,” Regina replied. 

“Ok, that sounds cool. We could have dinner at Granny’s or we could switch back and forth between my place and yours,” Emma suggested. She secretly was hoping Regina would suggest her place or Granny’s because she couldn’t cook. What would she feed the three of them, cereal and microwave meals?

Regina knew that she did not trust Emma to make a meal for her. She quickly replied, “I think that we should start by having our Friday night dinners at my home. I will cook.” Emma smiled and said, “Sounds like a plan. So we are on, Friday night, say 6 o’clock at your place. I can bring a bottle of wine.” 

“Thank you dear, but I believe 7 would be better for me,” Regina replied. “Now, if that is taken care of, I do need to get back to work. Would you set the phone up at the sheriff station to ring through to your cell phone so that you can start being on call and not in the office at all times.”

“Will do, Madam Mayor. Since you seem swamped do you want me to pick up Henry from school?” Emma asked. Regina thought for a moment, “That would be wonderful if you would. Could you take him home to my house and make sure he starts on his homework?” Emma smiled and answered, “Sure, no problem. See you later.” And with that she headed back to the station to forward the calls.

Regina just sat there. Her head was spinning and pounding. What had she just done? First, she lets Emma work from home or wherever Emma hangs out when she isn’t at work or home and then she suggests that they spend every Friday night together. This would never do. What was she thinking? Emma was making her do things she would have never done in a million years before this blonde walked into her life and threw her into a tailspin. A drink, Regina needed a drink. Thank the gods that she kept some whiskey in her office. 

Regina poured herself a drink and sat on the couch. As she finished her drink, she remembered that she had to prioritize the budget requests and make a preliminary budget before she left for the day. As she got back to work, she smiled to herself with the thought that Emma would be at her house when she got home. After a few hours, Regina looked at the clock. It was almost 6 and she had finally finished her work for the day. 

Opening the front door, Regina stepped in the house and found it strangely quiet. She walked into the living room only to find Henry actually doing his homework and Emma reading a book. When Emma saw Regina, she quickly closed the book and stood up. “Well kid, looks like it is time for me to go,” Emma remarked as she picked up her backpack and placed the book inside. “Hey mom, what’s for dinner,” Henry asked. 

Regina took a few steps into the room and sat down. “You don’t have to leave so soon,” Regina said. “Oh no, I better get back to the loft. My parents are expecting me for dinner and Snow is trying a new recipe tonight so I can’t skip out on them,” Emma replied. Regina just nodded and then said, “We wouldn’t want you to disappoint them. Thank you for picking Henry up today. It was a great help and I finished the preliminary budget.” 

“It was no problem. Glad I could help, anytime,” Emma answered. Emma looked around and made sure she had all of her things and started for the front door. As she walked toward the door she called out, “See ya later Henry.” With that, Emma was gone and Regina and Henry were alone.

“Henry, how about if you order pizza for dinner?” Regina suggested. “Really mom! Are you sure?” Henry replied. “Yes Henry, I am too tired to cook tonight,” Regina answered as she sat there with her eyes closed. With that Henry ran off to order the pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma entered the building, which was reeking of burnt garlic. As she climbed the stairs to the loft she shook her head and asked herself why she hadn’t stayed with Henry and Regina for dinner. The new recipe that Snow was supposed to try tonight is spaghetti and meatballs, which made Emma nervous seeing how much the building, smelled of burnt garlic. When she stepped into the loft, the source of the smell became apparent. On the counter was a tray of burnt garlic toast and in the background David was hugging Snow.

“So I guess there is no garlic bread for the spaghetti and meatballs?” Emma inquired. David turned and shook his head no. “Ok, well, I am going to go put my stuff away and be right back down. Maybe I can help you finish dinner when I get back.” With that, Emma ran up the steps to her “room” and put her jacket and boots in the closet and placed her backpack on the chair next to her bed. She looked around and reminded herself that Snow, her mom, was probably trying this new recipe for her and that even if it was awful, she would eat it. 

When Emma returned, David had set the table and Snow had placed the food on the table. The burnt garlic bread had been thrown away and the windows had been opened, much to the delight of everyone’s noses. Snow had actually done a rather good job with the spaghetti and meatballs and both Emma and David made sure that she knew that it tasted good. When they were done eating and had cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen, Emma told them that she needed to get some air and was going to take a walk. 

Emma found herself sitting on a bench down by the beach. It was peaceful and Emma was enjoying the rhythm of the waves. She did not know how long she sat there, but the sound of oncoming footfalls broke her out of her thoughts. It wasn’t long until the person was before Emma. Ruby slowed down to a walk and jogged back and forth before Emma. Emma just rolled her eyes and asked, “Are you going to continue jogging back and forth or are you going to sit down and talk to me?”

With that question, Ruby jogged over to the bench and sat down. “I knew that I would find you here,” Ruby remarked. 

“Oh really, why would you think that?” Emma asked. “Because the burnt garlic stench coming out of the loft is something that would make me need some fresh air,” Ruby teased. 

“Snow tried to make garlic bread and failed. She is trying so hard to learn new recipes, especially for food I enjoyed out in the world. I really appreciate her effort, but I would rather she not try so hard. Anyway, that is not why I am out here. I just needed to think and I cannot think with my parents around,” Emma solemnly replied.

“Oh, Em. I am sorry. You know she means well. But to be honest, she was always better with a bow and arrow than pots and pans,” Ruby said. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
“I don’t know if I can talk about it. I want to but I am so unsure of how to even begin,” Emma answered. Ruby slid closer to Emma and took her hand, “Em, you know that you can say anything to me. And I think we both know what is on your mind.” 

Emma turned and looked at Ruby. Her eyes glistening with newly formed tears. “Ok Ruby. We have been pretty open with each other. I guess I will just tell you.” Ruby cut in, “You are in love with Regina.”

Emma’s tears broke out of her eyes and tumbled down her face. “Is it that obvious? Does everybody know?” Emma questioned. “No, not everyone knows. I am sure that I am the only one who can see it. Since the curse broke, everyone is too wrapped up in their own drama to pay attention to anyone but themselves. But, I can see the love in your eyes when you look at her,” explained Ruby. 

“Do you think she knows?” asked Emma. Ruby placed her arm around Emma’s shoulders. “Babe, she is too frustrated by her own feelings to see your true feelings.”

Emma jumped up and turned around to look at Ruby. “Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean she is frustrated by her own feelings? Does she hate me? Does she love me? What is it Ruby? I have to know.” With that Emma started pacing. 

“Calm down Emma. Regina’s feelings are always complicated. It is what makes her, her. I think she loves you but she doesn’t want to love you. Remember when I told you about her flings back in the Enchanted Forest? That is all she has wanted or pursued since Daniel. Yes, she had that whole pixie dust fiasco with Robin, but Tink had no idea what she was doing and wrongly interpreted that situation. She should have known that stolen pixie dust doesn’t show you who someone’s soulmate is, it shows you who the worst person in the realm for you is. She guards her heart and Henry is the only person she has let fully in.”

Emma could not believe Ruby’s words. Had Ruby just said that Regina loves her but doesn’t want to? What kind of bullshit was that? Emma sat back down and shook her head. “What do you mean she loves me but doesn’t want to?

“Just as I said, she doesn’t let people in. Regina is a complicated soul. She loves harder than anyone I have ever seen. You are the only person who isn’t intimidated by her. You are her equal, in every way. Hell, you even have magic and when combined the pair of you are basically unstoppable. This has to scare the shit out of her but I think she has fallen completely in love with you, but she doesn’t want to because she is so afraid of having her heart broken.”

Questions zoomed into Emma’s brain but there was one question that she had to know the answer to before she asked any others. “Ruby, I hate to ask this but I have to. Did you ever have a fling with Regina? Not that it matters, but I have to know.”

Ruby smirked, “Nope. Not Regina. Although I would have loved to have her legs wrapped around me.” “RUBY!” Emma shouted. Ruby just busted out laughing. “Sorry, sorry Em. Those thoughts were only back in the forest. Not here. The power suits do nothing for me, but those Evil Queen outfits were to die for.” 

Emma was laughing so hard that she had doubled over. “Power suits are a wonderful thing but I would love to see those Evil Queen outfits.”

“You have no idea. If you guys do figure this out, you will have to ask her to bring those outfits out to play. The ‘evil cleavage’ is worth it,” Ruby playfully replied. “But I kind of had a thing for bandit outfits too. If you get my drift.”

“Ruby! Oh my god! Please do not tell me that you and my mom,” Emma gasped. 

“Well, what happens in the forest stays in the forest,” winked Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked up to Belle’s desk in the library, “Belle, are there any books that you know of that help people work through their feelings?”

Belle enthusiastically got up and ran around the desk. She threw her arms around Regina. “Wow, you are finally going to deal with your feelings for Emma!” 

Regina could not believe what she just heard. She scanned the library for anyone who could have overheard what Belle said and was relieved to see that they were alone. “Belle, I do not know what you believe but you couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“Okay. I am sorry Regina. I just thought, well, I just thought that you were asking for romance and love advice books and I assumed it was about Emma,” Belle tried to explain. Regina softened at Belle’s genuine reaction. “I am looking for a book that covers all feelings, from anger to love. It might help me understand some of the townspeople better and be a better mayor.”

“Follow me; we have a few books about understanding feelings. No one has ever checked them out and I don’t think anyone has ever looked at them,” Belle stated as she lead Regina to the back corner of the library. 

“These three books are probably what you are looking for. Let me know if you need anything else,” Belle said as she handed the books to Regina. Regina took the books and smiled at Belle. “Thank you, I will come find you if I need anything else.” With that, Belle returned back to the desk. Regina found a secluded table nearby and sat down with the books. 

“Are you ok?” Belle tentatively inquired. Regina looked up from the book she had been staring at and saw the clock on the wall. “I am so sorry Belle. I didn’t realize what time it was. I’ll just be going,” Regina said as she stood up to leave.

“Regina, you don’t have to run out of here. I know it is closing time but you look like you need to talk to someone. Why don’t I make some tea and we can talk?” Belle suggested.

“As you know I hate to admit it but I would like to,” Regina said as she sat back down. Thankfully, Henry was spending time with David after school and had planned on eating at Granny’s with David and Snow tonight.

“I will go put the kettle on and be right back.”

Regina sat with her head in her hands and thought; does everyone know that I am struggling with my feelings? She shook her head and sat in contemplative silence until Belle returned.

“Regina, I know we are not the best of friends but I can tell something is really bothering you. Maybe I can help you if you just want to talk through it,” explained Belle.

“We may not be the best of friends but we do know each other well and I do consider you a friend,” Regina confessed. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until it was broken by the whistling kettle. “I’ll go pour our tea and be right back,” Belle said as she quickly got up. 

After Belle returned with the cups, she gently sat one in front of Regina. 

“I am glad that you said you and I are friends. We are the ‘bookworms’ of this town, even though you won’t admit how big of a nerd you are,” Belle observed. 

“We are the bookworms of this town but I will deny it if you tell anyone I said that,” Regina conceded. 

“So, will you tell me what is bothering you?”

“I am having issues dealing with all the demands of the people in this town,” started Regina.

“Wait, are you saying this is about the townspeople and not Emma,” Belle interrupted.

Regina’s mouth dropped in stunned silence. After a moment she gathered her composure, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Regina, please. Everyone sees what is going on between the two of you, even if neither of you are able to admit it.”

“What do you mean that everyone sees what is going on between Emma and I. There is nothing going on. We are friends, no more, no less.”

“Well, we can all see the both of you searching for one another in crowds, raking your eyes up and down each other, the slight catch in your breaths as one of you walks into the room. Seriously, I could go on and on.”

Regina could not believe what she was hearing. How could everyone in town know? “Are you saying that everyone thinks that Emma and I are lovers?”

“No, that isn’t what I am saying. I mean that everyone thinks that you have fallen in love with each other,” explained Belle. “We know you are friends and your magic can defeat anything. Rumple keeps telling me that True Love is a magic and it is the most powerful magic of all. He thinks that you are true love.”

“Do you think Snow and David know?” Regina inquired.

“Regina, everyone knows, including Snow and David. When Snow said that happy endings are not always what we think they will be and the two of you looked at each other first, everyone in town had their belief confirmed.”

“Fine. I have feelings for Emma but I don’t believe they are reciprocated,” Regina exasperated.

“That is where you are wrong Regina. She feels the same way, I guarantee you,” Belle reassured Regina. “I know that you are scared but love is not easy. It is hard and you are taking the first step by admitting your feelings. Believe me, I know you are probably afraid because Emma is a woman but we have all heard the rumors about you and your ladies-in-waiting as well as some princesses.”

“Oh my god Belle!” Regina exclaimed as she stood up. “Does everyone in this damn town know everything about my sex life or current lack of one?”

“Wait, Regina,” Belle called out as Regina stomped away and out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday Night Dinner

Emma nervously straightened her jacket as she got out of the car. Regina said dinner was at 7:00 and Emma was bound and determined to be on time. She reached into the back seat and grabbed the bottle of wine, before heading to the front door.

“Hey Ma!” Henry exclaimed as he opened the door. “You are right on time.” 

“Yes I am,” Emma said proudly. “It smells wonderful in here.” 

“Come on in, Mom made her famous pot roast. She doesn’t make it often so you are in for a treat.” His smile beamed and Emma could see the mischievous grin that reminded her of Neal. 

Emma took her jacket off and hung it in the foyer closet before joining Henry in the kitchen. She was awestruck at what she saw upon entering the kitchen. Regina was bent over taking the roast out of the oven. The skirt Regina was wearing made Regina’s ass look amazing and Emma almost forgot her own name. 

Regina placed the roast on the trivet to cool and smiled at Emma. “Are you ok Emma?”

Emma quickly closed her gaping mouth. “Yeah, it just smells wonderful in here.” Emma said as she secretly patted herself on the back for thinking that fast on her feet. 

Regina’s cheeks showed a bit of a blush and she replied, “Go on into the dining room. I will just be a minute bringing the roast in. Oh and I will open the wine.”

Emma realized that she had a death grip on the bottle. She placed the bottle on the countertop and joined Henry at the table in the dining room.

Dinner went smoothly. Henry brought his mothers up to date on how his week had been and all the new gossip at school. 

After the dishes were cleared and the food put away Emma decided that she should leave before overstaying her welcome. “Thank you for the delicious meal. That was the best pot roast I have ever had. And I had a great time; it made me think about…”

Regina stepped forward and placed her hand on Emma’s forearm. “Family,” Regina finished. Their eyes locked and no one said anything for a moment.

Henry looked between his moms and just shook his head. 

“You are welcome Emma. This was a pleasant evening,” Regina sighed.

A smile crept across Emma’s face. She retrieved her jacket from the closet and made her way to the door. “Thanks again, Regina. Henry I will see you later.”

Emma slowly walked back to the bug and made her way home.

The next day.

Emma sat at the counter eating her Fruit Loops and drinking coffee as Snow and David were scrambling after Neal.

“So, how was dinner? You went right to bed last night,” David inquired. 

Emma knew she couldn’t avoid talking about the new Friday night dinner arrangement with her parents. “Regina made the most delicious pot roast I have ever tasted.”

Snow popped up from behind the couch, where she had been playing with Neal, “Better than mine?”

“I am sorry Mom. Yours is good but I have to be honest and say that Regina’s was five star fine dining good,” Emma reluctantly replied. 

Before Snow could say anything Emma’s phone rang and Emma quickly answered.

“Sheriff Swan, Pongo has gotten out again. He ran off into the woods near the park and I cannot find him. Do you think you can help me look for him?” Archie inquired. 

“Sure Archie, I will be right there,” Emma said as she jumped up to grab her jacket and keys. 

As she opened the door to leave, she turned and asked, “Dad, would you like to come along?”

David was surprised but immediately took her up on the offer. He grabbed his jacket and joined her.

“Be careful,” Snow exclaimed as the duo were closing the door.

Pongo was easy to catch. Emma had developed a trick, from having to catch him all the time, where she would walk through the woods dropping treats and would wait for Pongo to find them and follow the trail back to where they waited. David and Emma made a trail of treats through the forest and within a half hour Pongo arrived where they were patiently waiting. 

Archie was very glad to have Pongo back. “Thank you Sheriff Swan. You always know how to get him to come back.”

“You are welcome Archie. Next time try to leave some treats for him to follow and see if he comes back. If not, give me a call.”

“Will do Sheriff. Oh and thank you too David,” Archie said.

“You are welcome Archie,” David replied. 

After Archie and Pongo left, David turned to Emma and gently inquired, “So are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Regina or am I going to have to tell you?”

“Oh my god,” Emma huffed as she spun on her heals and marched to the park bench. 

David grinned from ear to ear as he walked over to join her on the bench. “Really Emma, huffing off when I ask you a simple question.”

“I don’t want to talk about Regina with you. I can’t. It is awkward for me, Dad,” Emma whispered. 

David took Emma’s hands in his. “Sweetheart, you should know that you can talk to me about anything. I know that you have feelings for her and she has feelings for you. Your mother and I would never judge you or not stand by you. We love you and just want what is best for you. If you want to explore a relationship with Regina then that is what we want for you.”

Tears sprung to Emma’s eyes. She knows that her parents love her but she has been so afraid of telling them about her feelings. 

David reached out and pulled Emma into a hug as she let the tears fall.

After the tears had dried, Emma lifted her head and looked at her dad. “I want to ask Regina out on a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

Regina sat at the head of the table presenting the budget that she had finalized. “Money is tight but we are able to allocate money for new books and materials for the school and I have made sure there is enough money in the budget to fix the pot holes that are popping up all over town.”

“Are we getting free drinks at the Rabbit Hole?” Grumpy excitedly inquired. 

“Absolutely not,” Regina snapped. “At this point money is tight and we have to focus our town funds on necessities, not frivolous perks that you can pay for yourself.”

A small giggle escaped Emma. Every eye in the room shot toward her.

“Anything to add, Miss Swan?” Regina asked with a smirk. 

“Oh, um, no,” Emma stammered. 

“Then if there are no further questions, I call for this meeting to be adjourned,” Regina said, gathering her papers. 

Everyone stood up, gathered their things, and left the office. Everyone that is, except for Emma.

Regina sighed and slunk back into her chair. “So Sheriff, I guess not having free drinks for the dwarves will make your life easier.”

Emma laughed, “Of course, but it will only keep the drunkenness level of the dwarves at the current level. They seem to drink whether they have to pay for it or not.”

Regina smiled at Emma as a comfortable silence surrounded them. Emma was the first to break the silence.

“So I was thinking and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me on Saturday,” Emma hopefully asked.

Regina just looked at her like a deer in headlights. Had Emma just asked her out? Regina’s mind was racing so she asked the only question that she wanted to hear the answer to, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Emma didn’t know what to say. “I guess you could call it that.”

“You guess. Is it or isn’t it?” Regina snapped.

Emma’s eyes caught the fear in Regina’s. Oh God, she was fucking this up. Then she blurted, “Yes, it is a date.”

Regina studied Emma for a bit and noticed that Emma had started to squirm in her seat. “Then I accept.”

Emma smiled the biggest smile Regina had ever seen on the blonde.

“Okay, so I will pick you up on Saturday at 5:00. Dress casually because I have something in mind that your sharpest of suits or prettiest of dresses will not be appropriate for,” Emma said as she gathered her things to leave. 

“I can do that,” Regina said as she stood up. “Oh and Emma, don’t forget that we still have dinner at my house on Friday night with Henry.”

“How could I forget,” Emma said as she walked out of Regina’s office.

Over the next few days, Emma spent most of her time getting ready for her date with Regina. Her head was spinning with possibilities but she stuck with her original plan. 

There was a beautiful, secluded clearing in the forest off the park that she had found during one of her searches for Pongo. A tall tree stood in the middle of the clearing. It was full of leaves and had a branch that was perfect for what Emma had in mind. 

Emma used a push mower to mow a small patch of tall grass under the tree. She wanted it to look like a lush green carpet that would be soft and comfortable enough to have a picnic on. The last thing she did was climb the tree to put a tree swing onto the branch. She had asked Gepetto to craft a simple board for the seat but he did better than that. He carved a swan with a crown onto the seat, varnished, and sealed it. Emma tested the swing to be sure it would hold her weight and the motion. 

After the swing was tested, Emma stood back and looked at her handiwork. Thoroughly pleased with herself, she looked at her watch and noted the time. It was 6:30 and Friday night dinner was supposed to start in a half hour. She gathered her belongings and headed to Regina’s.


End file.
